


Schrodinger's Robin

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason walks into the Cave. And doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Robin

The Cave looks less lived-in than it did when Jason was a little shit with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. There are less _things_ around the cave but more lights to call attention to the wide open cavern that has been loosely sectioned off into training areas and the like.

It doesn’t feel like home to Jason who picks his way across the stone floor and doesn’t see any of this homework or his old sneakers lying around. Instead, the Cave seems cold and almost empty.

Jason frowns when he notices the case sitting there in the center of the room like a shrine to his wayward youth. If he could bring himself to speak; he would say something _nasty_ for the sight of _his_ Robin suit standing there as though it’s supposed to mean that his story isn’t going to be serving as a cautionary tale to the little saps that stuff themselves into the red and green.

He turns his back on the case and it shouldn’t feel as though he’s turning his back on Bruce’s mission and his goddamn moral code.

But of course it does.

Of course.

Jason hears someone coming down the stairs and he freezes with his fingers hovering over some of the newer-model weapons that have been calling to him since the moment that he had come into the Cave. There’s no place for him to hide as the sound of heavy footsteps come closer and closer and Jason finds himself preparing for a fight as the sound of voices comes closer and closer--

Some kid bounds down the stairs with Dick following close behind him and Jason makes a sound as though he has been punched in the gut. Neither man notices though and the dark-haired teenager goes straight to that damn case that holds Jason’s suit and lifts a hand to press his fingers to the glass front.

Dick laughs. “Alfred’s going to glare at you some more if you keep touching the glass, Tim,” he points out as he starts shrugging out of his street clothes. “You keep making more work for him with that.”

Tim laughs but the sound sounds bitter. “I can’t help it,” he mutters softly, “Jason was my hero. I can’t just go out and be Robin without touching the case every night.” He touches the glass as though he’s trying to touch Jason through it and then sighs. “I wish I could have met him.”

“He would have liked you, baby bird,” Dick says in a comforting rumble.

“No I wouldn’t have,” Jason snaps on principle, but neither man seems to notice him. He growls and stomps forward until he can reach for Tim’s shoulder and pull his replacement away from the case.

Jason’s hand goes right through Tim’s shoulder and--

“Did you feel that?” Tim asks as he shivers. “It just got really cold in here…”

Dick shakes his head and gestures for the third Robin to step away from the case as though he can’t see Jason standing there and scowling at them both. “It’s probably nothing. Let’s go patrol.”

* * *

Schrödinger’s Robin walks into the Cave.

And then doesn’t.


End file.
